


The Rise Of Enigmatic Feelings

by Deepak



Series: Eternal Love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepak/pseuds/Deepak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato meets Kakashi for the first and was impressed enough to start developing feelings.<br/>On the other hand, Kakashi couldn't resist himself either.<br/>So, what were these feelings actually?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise Of Enigmatic Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This narrative is based on the Naruto Shippuden episodes from 353 to 357. So, I would hope and kindly ask everyone to please watch them for a better understanding of this, although I have mentioned most of the part, but still it would be better if you have watched the episodes.

As Tenzou marched forward, he couldn't take off his mind from his senior fellow. What happened to them, and how Kakashi believed him despite being such a superlative ANBU totally moved his heart, and now he hold Kakashi in the highest regard.

Tenzou now commenced developing feelings for Kakashi, although it was prohibited in ANBU for such arousal and hence everyone in the ANBU were brainwashed first and then subjected to harsh training that completely annihilate emotions, but now Tenzou’s heart was filled with delusional feelings. He was sure now that he is not alone, and he has an ideal too.

Years surely passed seeing Kakashi and it wasn’t done for him until the day Danzo ordered him, along with the other members, to bring him the Sharingan for the replacement of his own eye from someone who was now left with it, and the only member they could think of was Kakashi.

At first Yamato was just too appalled and horrified about the thought that his face literally turned pale blue. Yamato was so tender and kind- hearted that he could never ever in his life think of killing someone and that even someone whom he had admired all his life.

But then he is reminded of the severe training, and the words of Danzo flashed in his mind “In this shinobi world Ninjas are merely the building blocks of life for the innocent people to play with. There may be the death of someone close to you, but a shinobi should not settle down and whimper, but consistently progress so as to create a concord between nations.”

He reminds himself that there is no place for love and friendship in this war-oriented world. If he wants to eradicate these conflicts he must endure; endure for people, endure for the village and endure for peace. 

Just then the 3rd Hokage calls Kakashi Hatake, and ask him to go for a mission, basically to go after the Orochimaru’s hideout and get as much Intel as possible. Seeking out the chance to be in favour, Danzo sends Yamato behind Kakashi to bring him the Sharingan.

On the way to the hideout, Kakashi discovers that Yamato had been following him. He asks him to come in front. Yamato joins and they both start looking for some source of Intel. Just when they reach a laboratory of long big jars that comprises bodies of humans, as specimens probably fused with some different genes, Kakashi suddenly looks into the glass to realise that Yamato is trying to outflank him. He dodges it but get a cut near his cheeks.

He asks why Yamato is doing this, but Yamato stays silent.

Kakashi dodging his every attack again asks him why he is doing this while Yamato answers that he is been ordered to do this. Kakashi says that he don’t have to take a friend’s life, but Yamato says nothing.

Kakashi states that those who break rules are scum, but those who don’t break rules and let their comrades die are even worse than scum. On hearing this Yamato halts for a second but seeing those jars around him reminds him of his originality and attacks Kakashi even more fiercely now.

Yamato says that why did he killed Rin then?

Kakashi being reminded of his past pain gets infuriated. The normal chummy fight took over as an open ferocious battle.

Yamato uses his Deep Forest Emergence attack while Kakashi uses Lightning Blade and cut off all the woods. Kakashi grasps Yamato and finally asks Yamato if he is an ally or a traitor. Yamato subtly answers he doesn’t know and says do whatever he wants to.

Kakashi says then he’ll take him to the Hokage.

The 3rd Hokage was exceptionally famous for his leniency and compassion wide across the nation. Sometimes being so merciful doesn’t help you out & 3rd Hokage was not exempted from it too but he never cared about it though. He truly comprehends the meaning of loyalty and honesty and was a far cry from Danzo’s personality so when Yamato was brought into his notice he could’ve expelled Yamato off ANBU or might even have banished him out of the country but he gently spoke to the Young member of the Foundation about what actually a Ninja is.

The 3rd Hokage was well aware of the harsh training those young brats have to undergo in Foundation to come out as a perfect and well-trained shinobi but it was a solidarity remark between the authorities for the functioning of the foundation and so he couldn’t take the plunge to stop such atrocious training.

He told Yamato “A Ninja is definitely a hero that people look upon as their saviour, but that doesn’t mean slaughtering other for the sake of the title. It is true that a ninja must have the will of fire in his soul, and protecting the village is his prime commitment, but a ninja can never protect people around him if he can’t protect his comrades.”

The Hokage asked if he would like to join them or go back to the Foundation.

Yamato was bewildered and flustered and didn’t say a word. Seeing Yamato being still and stagnant Kakashi came closer to him and said would he mind to stay with him. Yamato now grew straight and was quite feeling over the moon because now he has the chance of living with his ideal and maybe now he could understand the real meaning of a ninja so he just nodded and it was then decided. 

Over the years, Yamato grew nearer and more affectionate towards his senior, although he never said anything to him, and just ardently follows him to whatever he says.

It was never alone with Yamato only. Kakashi too had feelings for his subordinate.

After growing up with the pain and agony of losing everyone that he once relied on or could call upon as a friend his heart grew sore and tender. It was just hard for him to look upon anything and basically at anything like his own. Even his childhood friends viz. Asuma, Might Guy and Kurenai were no longer in his camaraderie. He was just afraid of losing anything now and so unwaveringly chose to shun them away.

But the orientation with Yamato turned out to be climacteric for him. Yamato gave him a new light of hope. A light of hope with which he can open up, and his eyes and discern through the dust. It wasn’t this significant until Itachi Uchiha came to join the ANBU.

He was the youngest one ever to join ANBU, and this has astonished the fellow members to such extent that they made a cohort to test out the abilities of the young ANBU. They executed their self-contented tests, and the Uchiha came through each of them in flying colours. It was just beginning to get rough until Kakashi, who was the lead commander,  
came to the rescue of the Youngest ANBU, and ask the other members about the happening that took place with Itachi.

Seeing Kakashi being protective about someone just melted down Yamato’s heart even more. He was now completely occupied with thoughts of Kakashi that he couldn’t hear Kakashi yelling out his name. 

Kakashi could sense Yamato was feeling something, and so he went to him and gently said it in his ears “Kinoe step out of it.”

Seeing Kakashi this close to him surprised him to such extent that he was just about to use his wood style technique until Kakashi quickly grasped Yamato’s hands and told him 

“It’s me Kakashi, Yamato.”

Yamato came back to his senses, and was blushing high.

Kakashi enquires “what happened Yamato?’”

“Captain I was just awestricken with Young Itachi’s talent.”

“You were the same once Kinoe” Kakashi says smilingly.

The wood style user who was already blushing, now was so embarrassed that his cheeks turned light pink which were so apparent but Kakashi was visionless to ever realise it.

The whole day went tough for the ANBU’s. They had to practice their specialised jutsus with perfect co-ordination with their partners. All of them were doing great except this guy alone in the background. Everybody believed that he was just too young for bringing out the seamless timing so Kakashi embarked on his responsibility as the captain, and begin working with Itachi while Yamato kept watching through the distance. Kakashi every once in a while would ask Yamato to join but he was just too overwhelmed by the thought to accept it.

The sun finally sat down, for it was the relaxation time for the ANBU’s. The day has been quite favourable for Tenzou as Kakashi was constantly looking over to him. Yamato was so unsure about those feelings now. He didn’t know what he was feeling was right or not, but his heart felt so peaceful now that he believed in his feelings, for now, as he was left with them only after he left Danzo.

He was dreaming all these thoughts until he realised somebody knocking at his door.


End file.
